Tratado Revocado - Res Publica SPQR Roman Republic
left|95pxright|100px TREATY OF MUTUAL RECOGNITION In Name of the people of the Virtual Kingdom and of the Res Publica SPQR Roman Republic, we sign this treaty hoping that it has long duration and that our two peoples can conduct a peaceful existence. With this treaty the signatory micronations: *Recognize themselves reciprocally independent, sovereign and pacific. *Respecting the reciprocal sovereignty, agree not to undertake reciprocal conflict or war. *Express thewish to continue the diplomatic contacts for the improvement of theirrelationships and for the possibilities that such contacts could have for their citizens. *Will insert, in their internet site and/orboard, this treaty, the link of the address (URL) of the other micronation and other related information. *The English, Spanish, Italian and Latin texts of this treaty will be considered official. *The treaty can be repealed, at any time, by one of the parties by communication to the other one. *The treaty is signed this 24th day of August, anno Domini 2009, 2762 ab Urbe Condita by the representatives of the respective peoples *For the Virtual Kingdom: Y.M. Sovereign Sebastian I of Virtual kingdom, *For the Senate and Roman People: Gnaeus Sergius Catilina Consul of the Republic TRATTATO DI MUTUO RICONOSCIMENTO In Nome del popolo della Res Publica SPQR Repubblica Romana e del Regno Virtuale noi firmiamo questo trattato sperando che esso abbia lunga durata e che i nostri due popoli possano condurre un’esistenza pacifica. Con questo trattato le micronazioni firmatarie: *Si riconoscono reciprocamente indipendenti, sovrane e pacifiche. *Rispettando lareciproca sovranità, si impegnano a non intraprendere guerra o conflitto reciproco. *Esprimono la volontà di continuare irapporti diplomatici per il miglioramento dei lopo rapporti microinternazionali e per le possibilità che potrebbero avere per i relativi cittadini rispettivi. *Inserirranno, nel loro sito internet e/o nel loro forum, questo trattato, il link dell’indirizzo(URL) dell’altra micronazione e le informazioni che essa vorrà segnalare. *Il testo in inglese, spagnolo, italiano e latino di questo trattato sarà considerato ufficiale. *Il trattato potrà essere revocato, in qualuqnue momento, da una delle parti comunicandolo all'altra. *Il trattato è firmato il 24 Agosto, Anno Domini 2009, 2762 Ab Urbe Condita dai rappresentanti dei rispettivi popoli *Per il Regno Virtuale: S.M. Sovrano Sebastian I di Virtual Kingdom. *Per il Senato ed il Popolo di Roma: Gneo Sergio Catilina, Console della Repubblica TRATADO DE RECONOCIMIENTO MUTUO En el nombre de los pueblos de Virtual Kingdom y de la Res Publica SPQR Republica Romana, firmamos este tratado esperando que tenga larga duracion y que nuestros pueblos puedan conducir una existencia pacifica. Con este tratado, las micronaciones signatarias: *Se reconocen a reciprocamente de manera independiente, soberanas y pacificas. *Respectan la Soberania de la otra, evitando conflicto y guerras entre ellas. *Expresan el deseo mutuo de continuar los contactos diplomaticos para mejorar la relacion y las posibilidades que dicha relacion pueda tener para el pueblo. *Insertaran en su sitio de internet el link a la direccion (URL) de la otra micronacion, y otra informacion relacionada. *Los textos en Ingles, Español, Italiano y Latin de este tratado seran considerados Oficiales. *El tratado puede ser revocado en cualquier momento, por alguna de las partes, por comunicacion a la otra. *El tratado es firmado este 24 de Agosto de 2009 por los representantes de los respectivos pueblos. *Por Virtual Kingdom: S.M. Soberano, Sebastian I de Virtual Kingdom *Por el Senado y el Pueblo Romano: Gnaeus Sergius Catilina Consul de la Republica. Categoría:Tratados Revocados